100_baby_challengefandomcom-20200215-history
Chelsea Impiccishmay
Chelsea was the matriarch of Buzzfeed Multiplayer's 100 Baby Challenge YouTube series, created by Kelsey Impicciche, from Episode 1 until Episode 26, when she became an elder. In Episode 28, Chelsea married the love of her life, Craig Slater, and passed away the next morning on Love Day. She ultimately had 32 children with 21 partners. Chelsea is a writer and has written many screenplays and books. Personality and Skills Chelsea's traits are Romantic, Outgoing, and Cheerful. Her aspiration is to have a Big Happy Family, which gives her the bonus trait of Domestic. Her skills include writing, parenting, cooking, charisma, comedy, handiness, fitness, video gaming, dancing, gardening, gourmet cooking, and mischief. She maxed the skills writing, parenting and cooking. List of Children Olive Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Marcus Flex)hvyfy Brielle Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Dominic Fyres)hbh Jaime Impiccishmay (deceased) (with J Huntington III)lhuggy Alexis Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Sergio Romeo)hvhy Miles Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Lars Rosewood)hgygy Renee Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Lars Rosewood)gvtf Charlie Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Craig Slater)fyyf Hazel Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Kim Mingyu)vyfy Eric Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Caron Simmons)yay Niya Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Steven Smith)hgyu Natalie Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Steven Smith)off Rosé Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Maria Wills)tot River Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Maria Wills)fyi Flynn Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Cayden Cross)hey Cooper Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Cayden Cross) Addi Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Yusuf Malik)hvfy Ellie Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Craig DREAM DADDY)got Dorian Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Craig DREAM DADDY)huffy Theo Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Hailey Willis)hyfy Tristan Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Hailey Willis)hvyfy Willow Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Hamza Mounib)ftyt Ginny Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Hamza Mounib)hvyy Bran Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Kade Pelletier)hey Jon Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Korbin Sherwood)gcd Arya Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Korbin Sherwood)hey Nova Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Chance Turner)uyg7 Freya Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Chance Turner)fyi Sirius Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Jordan Weir)gy Stacey Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Jordan Weir)jbgyu Kasey Impiccishmay (with Jace Thomas) Taylor Impiccishmay (deceased) (with Khaled Al Fassi)gfyu Tayler Impiccishmay (decreased) (with Khaled Al Fassi)hgyy hhPublications Chelsea's publications include: • Tigers Don't Take Naps • Bawdy Language • Never Eat Your Pet Turtle and Other Advice for Kindergarten • Flashpaper Fiction • Yowl: A Complaint in Rhyme • Life of i: Imaginary Numbers and You • Blight of Love • Dive into Love: Romantic drama about two swimmers on different teams at the Olympics • Baby Love: A True Story of Romance and Reproduction: Chelsea's autobiography • Twilight Boulevard: A supernatural tale of a vampire and a fairy meeting at night and falling in love • The Kiss of Tragedy: A superhuman woman, whose kiss kills people. But when she finds herself falling in love, are they willing to risk it all? • Sudsduction: A story about two rival dish soap CEOs trying to seduce each other and manipulate each other, and then they actually catch the feels. DRAMA. • Love after Life: A woman becomes a medium to reunite with her former flame • Love Poems for Lovely Loving Lovers in Love • Freaky Thursday: A man and woman switch bodies and fall in love • An Ode to Motherhood: What I learned from 22+ children • Crime of Passion • The Arsonist's Affair: When our hero detective is assigned to an arson case, what they didn't know is that they would find a fire in their pants • 12 Years a Knave: Life in the Court of the Queen of Hearts • Mother of 32: A life's work. • How to Seduce • An Ocean of Romance: Two mermaids from rival clans fall in love. AKA Romeo and Juliet but they're mermaids. Category:Matriarch